


The Switch

by lilblackphoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilblackphoenix/pseuds/lilblackphoenix
Summary: Josephine always had a huge crush on the Elf scholar, Gabriel, and yet she never have the courage to try initiating a romance with him. It's not that he's unapproachable, it's just she doesn't know how to push this friendship to something else more intimate.Little did Josephine know, her besties are planning a little something for to jump start the cute duo they love.





	1. Chapter 1

Josephine snuggled in the sheets and try to wrap herself up in the cloth. She was having the most wonderful dream and really don't want to wake up to whoever is trying to shake her awake.

"Josie, please wake up!", a female voice said urgently and her small hand shook Josephine's shoulder

Josephine hummed in annoyance. "Go away, it's Saturday morning. I don't have class to teach.", Josephine mumbled and try to cover her head with the sheets.

 _Why was her blanket so thin?_ Josephine wondered with a fuzzy brain.

Displeased with the result, the shoulder shaking resumed. When that didn't work the female voice sighed in frustration, "Don't you realize that you're sleeping in someone else's bed by the scent?"

Josephine frowned and sniffed the sheets. It smelled nice, homey and masculine kind of nice. Wait. Masculine?  
Josephine poked her head out of the sheets and tried to focus on the wall in front of her. It was totally not her bedroom wall. She looked over her shoulder and stared right at her face. Josephine was staring at herself, looming over and staring back at her.

"What... the...?"

"Josie, this is insane. I know it is. But we somehow switched bodies." she or whoever is in Josephine's body explained.

Josephine frowned even more, "If you're me, then who am I or who are you?"

"I'm Gabriel and you're in my body"

Josephine froze and stared at herself (?), she then started to laugh hysterically.

"This must be a dream... I'm still dreaming" Josephine whined _'Cause ou_ _t of anyone in the world that I could have a Freaky Friday with, it just have to happen with my unknowing friend-zoning crush._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A few minutes later, Josephine and Gabriel sat at the dining table in the most awkward silence ever. They were at Gabriel's one person apartment, since he's a high ranked scholar. Most people live in a living space shared by four people, but scholars are very respected within the Elf society due to their rarity and yet necessary role in the society. Josephine had visited this apartment a few times in the past for some professional opinion for her teaching materials and had always find it comfortable. Now it was really uncomfortable. Being a male is absolutely weird and Gabriel looked obviously uncomfortable also in her body.

"So... um..." Gabriel blushed "We need to figure out how to get back to each other's bodies"

 _Oh, so that's how I look like when I blush,_ Josephine thought

"Yeah" Josephine frowned at the low voice she emitted "We should start at how we end up like this at the first place"

Gabriel sighed, "I don't remember doing anything out of the ordinary yesterday. You?"

Josephine stared at the table in concentration. She went to school yesterday; every class she taught went smoothly, which was rare for an elementary math teacher. Then did some grading at home and relaxed the rest of the evening with her sketchbooks and drawing equipment.

"Nope. I can't seem to pin point anything odd in my part." Josephine shook her head and ran her hands over her face. She felt  a hint of stubble on her lower face.

"What if it's something we ate" Gabriel leaned back in the chair, tipping it on it's hind legs "I remember having some chocolates during the lunch break at the research center."

"That's unusual" commented Josephine. Gabriel was notorious for being stingy with his food. He doesn't like wasting money on seemingly unnecessary food.

"Felix gave it to me" Gabriel grinned "I love getting free food"

Josephine gasped, "Felix gave you free chocolates? Were they dark chocolate with this odd syrup in the middle?"

"No, it was white chocolates. Although there was an odd syrup... oh....", Gabriel righted his chair and got up. He went straight to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Josephine squeaked in surprised and ran after him "You can't go out like.... like me!"

Gabriel whirled on his heel and stared up at her. Although it was her face that was staring at her, Josephine could see the determination that was totally Gabriel in the eyes.

"We're going to take a bus and get us a cat rug"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Felix!", Gabriel half screamed when he entered the house Josephine lived with three other roommates. He strode into the kitchen without a second thought.

Josephine had odd roommates: one humanoid panther, a mage and a cross breed of leopard and elf. The cross breed was Felix, who was sitting on the dinning table with a suspiciously innocent expression.

Josephine was at his heels but had a hard time maneuvering through the house with his body. He wasn't a small man, 5' 8'' and 176 pounds. So it was understandable that Josephine whose original body was only 5' 1'', was bumping and clattering more than a few objects and people through out their trip here. He can deal with a few bruises to his body. After he skin this cross breed.

Gabriel slammed his hand, Josephine's hand, on the dinning table, "What did you put in those chocolates?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Josie" Felix look utterly surprised at him. If it weren't for the slight twitching on the left corner of her lip, Gabriel would have thought she was telling the truth. The damn cross breed was known for her pranks, but this... this was just too far.

Josephine finally arriving at the kitchen, sat next to Felix and spoke up, "I think he meant the chocolates fill with root beer syrup you made. I really enjoyed them, but I don't see how it's related to our situation." 

Felix smiled, "Oohh... those chocolates. I'm glad you liked them Gabriel."

Josephine pointed at Gabriel, or her body, "That's Gabriel. I'm Josephine. It's pretty obvious he didn't enjoy them and I really don't see..." Josephine paused mid-sentence and stared Felix. Hard.

Josephine sighed as she finally caught on. She adjusted her seat and glared at her friend, "Felix... what did you do?"

"I did nothing, Gabriel. Honestly" Felix was all out grinning now

"It was me... There was a body-switching spell in the syrup" a soft voice came from the kitchen doorway. Anya, the mage, look absolutely petrified and distressed.

Josephine and Gabriel frowned in unison. Anya was a smart mage and had mad skills in the arts, but she's not one to prank her friends with such spells.

"Anya...?" Josephine spoke gently, knowing that the small mage was a flighty one. "Why would you make a body-switching spell?"

"It was an experiment" Anya whispered "I found an old recipe in from the library and thought it would be fun to try it. I asked Felix and Rosie to be my experiment subjects, after it seem to work with the lab rats. It'll wear off in a day or two, hence we were about to try it this weekend because Monday is national holiday."

"... and then?" Gabriel prodded, his fists clenched and un-clenched in agitation

"I put the chocolates on my work table yesterday morning and when I went to fetch it, it was gone!" Anya broke down crying

Josephine walked up to hug the small mage but then stop abruptly to look at her body. It wasn't appropriate to hug someone in someone else's body, especially a male body. Josephine gestured to Gabriel, who was in her body, to give some affection to Anya.

Gabriel shook his head in disagreement, but relented when Josephine glared at him. Gabriel awkwardly put his arms, her arms, around Anya and looked absolutely uncomfortable when Anya hugged back. Felix snorted and was about to laugh, but was cut off by Josephine's  _gentle_ smack on the head. At least, Josephine willed it to be gentle. The power Gabriel's body has isn't easy to control.

"Ow! I really didn't do anything!" Felix grumbled and rubbed her head

"But you know something!" Josephine snarled at her friend "Spill!"

Apparently, being a big guy with a low voice has some perks because Felix flinched in discomfort.

"Rosie and I agreed to the experiment, but not to be the test subjects" explained Felix, still rubbing her head "We said 'we'll do the experiment', not 'we'll be the test subject'. Then we sign both of you up to be the test subject. Rosie took the chocolates, put them in pretty boxes and I gave to you guys as a  _friendly valentine chocolate._ "

Gabriel was about to snap at the cross breed but restrained himself as Anya wailed, "You two are just awful awful! You made me into a bad person!"

"But Anya... won't it be an interesting test since it cross genders?"

Anya suddenly stopped crying and was silent for some time.

"Oh no... Her mad scientist brain is taking over" Josephine groaned as she watched the familiar glint of curiosity in Anya's expression

Anya straightened herself and cleared her throat, "Well, there is nothing to be ashamed for the benefit of science and the arts. Gabriel, Josephine, do please come with me to the lab right now". She then proceeded to front door of the house, preparing herself to leave.

Gabriel was absolutely baffled with the sudden change and his brain, Josephine's brain (?), seems to stop working for a few moments. Taking mercy on him, Josephine pushed him on the back towards the door.

"Just go with it"

"But..." sputtered Gabriel

"If you want a faster cure, you two better come with me to the lab!" Anya shouted in a sing-song voice

Both Gabriel and Josephine sighed in defeat. While Felix, with a satisfied smile, raised her mug of coffee in salute, "To science and the arts"


	3. Chapter 3

Josephine swiveled her chair to the right, then to the left, then back again. She repeated the motions while watching Anya doing physical tests on Gabriel with her own body on the opposite end of the lab. It was obvious that he was tired, Josephine wasn't the most healthiest girl around.

"Alright! You're done!" Anya chirped and turned off the treadmill.

Gabriel huffed and puffed. He pointedly glared at Josephine as he sat on the floor, legs spread wide. 

"I told you to exercise more" growled Gabriel and then he took sips of water from a bottle nearby.

Josephine shrugged, "I try, but I'm no health freak like you"

"Now now... don't argue children" teased Anya, "Isn't this interesting? That despite switching bodies, your physical capabilities is still the same"

"As in he'll always weigh around 190 pounds even though I'm in his body?" Josephine asked

"Yes" Anya nodded enthusiastically, she then pressed some buttons and retrieved two glasses like devices. Anya handed one to Josephine and the other to Gabriel. "This is the last test before you are free to go. I'll be checking your psycho-somatic responses with these virtual reality glasses. You'll be shown some pictures and videos, while they take notes on your responses. Feel free to sit anywhere or lay down anywhere."

Josephine took a seat on the floor and leaned back on Anya's desk. Gabriel slid down the floor and lay down.

"You may begin now", Anya said. Then they both put on the glasses and started the simulation.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


End file.
